Tyki Note
by Sabaku no Karmi
Summary: Iba caminando aburrido por los pasillos del arca y se le cayó algo en la cabeza. Este oneshot participa en el reto "Death Note" del forum "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


_**Disclaimer:**_ -Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura. Igualmente Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obsta

 **Reto:** Death Note

 **Forum:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Personaje escogido:** Lo leerán mas adelante ;)

* * *

 **Tyki Note Mikk**

Tarde fría, aburrida, ocupada, pero realmente no quería hacer nada de lo que tenía pendiente, al fin y al cabo, era el Conde quien estaba persiguiendo desquiciado al pobre muchacho, quien al parecer ha estado luchando contra el mismo. ¿Habrá despertado por completo? Bueno, descubrirlo tomara poco tiempo, solo espera que el Conde no se pasara de locura y termine matando al chico, o viceversa.

Aburrido, mirando la ventana, sentado en una silla tipo trono estaba el Noah numero 3, pensando en qué diría su sobrina si estuviera en ese momento junto a él, algo como "Tyki vamos a jugar!" quizá. Sonrió ante la idea de extrañar los caprichos de su sobrina, dio un largo suspiro y decidió salir a pasear por las afueras del arca.

Con un cigarrillo en la boca y su mirada siempre despreocupada mientras observaba desinteresadamente el horizonte, sintió algo caer sobre su cabeza.

\- Eh? Pero que es esto? – se sobó la cabeza mientras observaba un cuaderno negro que estaba frente a sus pies en el suelo. – que extraño, lo habrá dejado caer alguien? – volvió a mirar arriba buscando alguna ventana abierta o alguno de sus familiares en las ventanas.

Nada, nadie…

Recogió el cuaderno y leyó lo que decía en la tapa.

\- Death Note? Libreta de la Muerte… deben estar bromeando, quien tendría algo como esto? Acaso anotas las muertes que causas? Los nombres de tus victimas? Qué anticuado, yo solo lo haría, no hay necesidad de… - el moreno iba charlando solo mientras caminaba, y cuando abrió la libreta leyó las primeras paginas, las cuales eran negras, y tenían unos adornos extravagantes y un cráneo en la parte superior central de la pagina. – Reglas? De verdad que esto es una broma. – reía divertido el ojiámbar.

Conforme iba leyendo, esa libreta se le hacía cada vez más interesante, muerte en 40 segundos? Con solo escribir el nombre de la víctima y pensar en ésta. Parece ser que alguien estaba aburrido.

Sostuvo la libreta en sus manos hasta terminar su extremamente interesante paseo por los alrededores del arca, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano.

De camino a su cuarto oyó nuevamente gritos por parte de su hermano Sheril.

\- Sigue torturando a esos dos? Lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por la familia. – suspiró exhausto.

Decidió pasar a observar, una buena tortura es algo exquisito de ver en algunas ocasiones.

\- Buenas hermano. – saludó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Al abrir la puerta observó el abuelo Bookman con una mirada y expresión seria, y al Bookman Jr inconsciente, con el cuerpo lastimado, manchas de sangre, sin embargo el abuelo estaba intacto.

\- Vaya. – dijo acercándose a los "prisioneros". – porque tener tan maltratado a tan precioso espécimen? – preguntó sujetando al pelirrojo de la barbilla, para observar su rostro.

\- Alejate de mis asuntos, no es buen momento Tyki. – expreso el mayor seriamente.

\- Podría sacar jugo de esta situación, el chico, entrégamelo, pero lo quiero sano. Quiero probar algo. – ordenó el moreno menor, observando detenidamente la expresión del Bookman mayor.

\- No estoy como para jugar en estos momentos, si quieres perder el tiempo busca a alguien más. – dijo de manera tranquila Sheril.

Extrañamente el moreno menor se rindió, salió bufando de la habitación, soltando cosas como que los métodos de tortura de su hermano eran muy anticuados.

Intentó descifrar cual era el truco en ese libro, escribiendo el nombre de alguien, pero quién?

No se atrevería a escribir el nombre de alguno de sus familiares, eso ni de chiste, ni aunque fuera broma.

Debía encontrar una víctima, alguien no importante, solo para probar este nuevo juego. Sonrió con malicia y sus ojos se encendieron.

\- Quién será el afortunado? – dijo con voz ronca yendo hacia la salida del arca.

Después de encontrar una víctima, sepa solo él como lo logró. Investigó el nombre de un buscador que estaba por los alrededores, según él sería mas placentero matar a alguien que sea parte de la Orden Negra.

Abrió la libreta en una pagina al azar, escribió el nombre con letra legible y elegante. Miró su reloj, y contó los segundos.

\- 38… 39… 40… - susurró observando detenidamente al hombre que era victima de su juego.

Tyki abrió los ojos sorprendido, el hombre estaba colapsando y desesperadamente apretaba su pecho intentando respirar, hasta que cesó la desesperación y el moreno se acercó, le tomó el pulso.

\- Nai. – susurró sonriente. – Ara ara.. así que es real? Esto es muy interesante. – sonrió frívolo para luego tomar el camino mas largo para regresar al arca.

Ajeno a la actitud obsesiva del Conde hacia Nea Walker, y el pobre muchacho, Tyki Mikk estaba encontrando muy divertida la idea de matar con solo escribir nombres en una libreta, pero según él no se comparaba con el placer de arrancar corazones con sus propias manos, pues era un sentimiento inigualable, aunque no era del todo divertido si se lo ordenaban otras personas que no sean el Conde, ya que él tomaba muy pocas cosas verdaderamente en serio.

A mes y algo más de estar matando con una lapicera y una libreta "mágica" estaba tornándose algo aburrido, dejó de lado unos días la libreta para volver a entrar en el placer de sentir la tibieza de la sangre entre sus dedos.

Tyki Mikk estaba caminando entre charcos de sangre perteneciente a miembros de la Gran Orden Negra, organización enemiga compuesta por humanos despreciables que querían lo mismo que su familia, eliminarlos, eliminarse mutuamente, era al parecer su razón de vivir.

Al caminar mas adelante vió a una niña pequeña que le recordaba a su sobrina, sonriente, juguetona, caprichosa. Sonrió al observarla jugar en un parque lejos de la vista de sus padres al parecer. Los humanos eran seres complicados al crecer.

Pensando en trivialidades sintió frío a sus espaldas, una sombra tétrica se acercaba, sentía estrujar su pecho ante la extraña sensación que causaba aquella presencia detrás suyo. Se volteó lentamente encontrando un… un..

\- Qué cosa eres? – le preguntó curioso observándolo fijamente.

\- Eh? Soy un Shinigami, dueño de la libreta que encontraste hace 39 días. – decía la criatura de vestiduras extravagantes y mirada tétrica, con una sonrisa que parecía de esos payasos de película de horror.

\- Shinigami? Oh! Del que hablaba la libreta. La he dejado en casa.. me aburrio. – informó de manera desinteresada el moreno. – heee eres realmente feo. – observó con un tono tranquilo.

\- Oe! Tampoco eres… - iba a decir algo pero observó bien al extraño humano que estaba frente suyo. – no, no tienes defectos físicos. Eres realmente un humano tan perfecto?

\- Ia Ia Ia, soy más que un humano, un Noah. – corrigió alzando el dedo índice moviéndolo de manera negativa.

\- Soy Ryuk, un placer señor…

\- Tyki Mikk, el placer es mío Ryuk – hizo una elegante reverencia para luego sonreir a su nuevo acompañante.

Luego de conocer al shinigami Tyki Mikk pensó que la guerra sería un poco mas interesante, se le ocurrieron mil ideas de torturar psicológicamente a muchos humanos y nuevas maneras de martirizar a muerte a varios individuos.

La guerra definitivamente sería más interesante…

* * *

 _ **Bien espero haya quedado a su gusto.**_

 _ **por favor se les agradece reviews.**_

 _ **Makie-chan, Kana-chan. Este oneshot va para uds con un beso virtual y un abrazo psicologico.**_

 ** _Las quiero *~chu*_**

 ** _PD: No quedé enteramente satisfecha con este oneshot, pero para mejorar esta uno!_**


End file.
